Das Puzzle der Logik
by FloBlume1730
Summary: Der große Ball ist vorbei. Alfred ist ein Vampir und der Professor im Keller eingesperrt. Doch der Professor will flüchten... doch gelingt es ihm? Und was hält der Graf von der Flucht? Wie geht es mit Alfred und Herbert weiter? Lest selbst!
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1:  
>Ich hörte Schritte hinter mir, spürte einen Schlag auf meinem Kopf und dann wurde alles dunkel...<br>Als ich aufwachte war das Erste was ich fühlte ein dumpfes Pochen in meiner Schädelgegend.  
>Rasende Kopfschmerzen raubten mir fast den Verstand aber darum durfte ich mich, Professor Abronsius, im Moment nicht kümmern.<br>Meine Erinnerung kehrte allmählich zurück!

Ich weiß noch, ich war mit meinem Lieblingsstudent und Assistenten Alfred nach Transsylvanien gefahren, wo 9 Monate im Jahr Schnee lag und der Wind von dem Bergen pfiff, um endlich meinen hochverehrten Kollegen in Königsberg und letztendlich auch mir zu beweisen, dass es die grausamen Bestien gab, von denen ich immer erzählte:

Vampire!

Geschöpfe, die über Tag in Särgen schliefen und den Lebenden das Blut aus dem Hals saugten um sich zu ernähren... Geschöpfe der Dunkelheit und der Nacht!

Als wir dort ankamen, hatten wir uns in dem Wirtshaus von Yoine Chagal einquartiert.  
>In dem Haus lebten und arbeiteten neben dem Wirt noch 3 andere Menschen:<br>Chagals Frau Rebecca, eine zänkische und sehr korpulente Dame, dann noch Magda, die Magd und Chagals Tochter Sarah.  
>Ich muss nebenbei anmerken, dass sogar ich sie sehr ansehnlich fand.<p>

Das Wirtshaus an sich war klein, schnuckelig und sauber.  
>Es stank allerdings durchdringend nach Knoblauch, denn der hing hier in jeder Ecke-natürlich zur Abwehr von Vampiren, wie ich mir gleich dachte!<br>Eine sehr erfreuliche Tatsache, denn ich stellte mit der mir gegebenen Logik fest, dass ich eine Spur hatte.  
>Zu meinem Leidwesen muss ich allerdings sagen, dass Alfred den vielen Knoblauch gar nicht bemerkte, denn er hatte nur Augen für Chagals Tochter Sarah.<p>

Meine Ahnung wegen der Vampire wurde schon fast zur Gewissheit, als ein Buckliger namens Koukol 2 Dutzend Kerzen bei Chagal holte und Chagal ihm hinterher rief:

„ ...Meine Empfehlung an ihre Exzellenz und erinnern sie ihn gelegentlich an die offenen Rechnungen!"

„Aha! Exzellenz! Hier gibt es also entweder einen König, Herzog oder Graf!" dachte ich und dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Sarah wurde, wie ich später erfuhr, von dem Grafen in sein Schloss zu einem Mitternachtsball eingeladen. Sie folgte dieser Einladung natürlich und lief zum Schloss des Grafen.  
>Kein Wunder, Chagal sperrt sie ja auch immer in ihr Zimmer ein, obwohl sie fast schon 18 war.<br>Der törichte Chagal wollte sie zurückholen, wurde in einen Vampir verwandelt und damit ich und Alfred ihm nicht mit Hammer und Pflock die Seele retteten, zeigte er uns den Weg zum Schloss des Grafen.

Als wir dort ankamen, war es immer noch tiefste Nacht.  
>Das Schloss thronte über uns wie eine Klippe über dem Meer.<br>Es war dunkel, groß, gruselig und bedrohlich.  
>Doch das schreckte mich nicht ab.<br>Ich ging auf das Schloss zu doch da kam der Graf.  
>Er stellte sich und seinen Sohn Herbert vor( „Ich bin Graf von Krolock, dieses Schloss gehört mir ... ") und ich weiß noch dass ich mich sehr geschmeichelt fühlte als er mir sagte, dass er mein Buch „Die Fledermaus" gelesen hatte und es genial fand.<br>Er war mir sehr sympathisch deswegen entschuldigte ich mich für die späte Störung doch die tat er mit einem Schulterzucken ab.  
>Er sei ein Nachtschwärmer und tagsüber nicht zu gebrauchen. (oder sich schnell erkältet- kleiner Scherz am Rande).<p>

Da wusste ich es!

Ich war hier richtig

...

Und das wurde mir später zum Verhängnis!

Ich fand immer mehr über den Grafen und seine Sippe heraus, bis er mir irgendwann sogar mit den Worten drohte:

„He, ho, he wirklich treffend Professor. Nur ein Biss und es ist passiert!"

Außerdem verliebten sich Alfred und Herbert ineinander.  
>Zum Schluss ließ Alfred sich auch von ihm beißen.<br>Ich war und bin darüber immer noch sehr traurig und verärgert.

Mein Lieblingsstudent und Assistent!

Sarah wurde auch zum Vampir.  
>Sie wurde vom Grafen während des Mitternachtsballes gebissen.<br>Ich bin mir nicht sicher warum, aber ich finde diese spezielle Sache immer noch nicht gut.

Na ja ... verhindern konnte ich nichts mehr, also musste ich fliehen und mit verstärkten Kräften wieder zurückkehren.  
>Dass es Vampire gab, konnte ich ja jetzt dank meiner Forschungen beweisen.<br>Ich hatte nicht mehr den geringsten Zweifel, dass ich auch meine debilen Kollegen in Königsberg davon überzeugen konnte.

Leider bin ich mit dem Schnee und der Kälte Transsylvaniens nicht so gut zurecht gekommen wie ich geplant hatte.

Ich verirrte mich in dem Wald vor dem Schloss und kam nur langsam voran.

Und dann...tja und jetzt lag ich diesem Loch.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Es war wahrscheinlich Koukol der mich verfolgt und niedergeschlagen hatte ... er kannte den Wald auch wie sein Westentasche.

Aber egal. Ich musste hier raus wenn ich nicht so enden wollte wie Sarah und Alfred.

Ich brauchte rund 5 Minuten um meine Augen an das Dämmerlicht zu gewöhnen, das in dem Keller herrschte, in dem ich mich befand.  
>Es stank bestialisch nach nassem Hund und im nächsten Augenblick wusste ich auch warum:<p>

An der Kellerdecke hingen Fledermäuse!

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, damit ich nicht auf der Stelle mit Untersuchungen an den Fledermäusen anfing aber ich wollte jetzt erst einmal über meine Flucht nachdenken.

Ich bemerkte ein Fenster.

Als ich hindurch schaute, sah ich die Sonne.

Ich muss zugeben, dass mir bei diesem Anblick das Herz aufging.

Nach ihrem Stand zu urteilen, war es zwischen 5 und 6 Uhr morgens.  
>Das bedeutete, dass ich für meine Flucht noch mindestens 16 Stunden Zeit hatte.<p>

Ich sah mich weiter um und entdeckte einen Stuhl, ein Tisch und ein Bett.  
>Alles aus dunklem, massivem Holz.<p>

Erwartete der Graf ernsthaft, dass ich es mir hier gemütlich machte?

Nein, nicht ich!


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Alfreds Sicht

Ich konnte nicht schlafen.  
>Es war bestimmt schon 8 Uhr morgens und ich wälzte mich immer noch in dem großen Sarg herum, den Herbert und ich eines Tages teilen würden.<br>Obwohl ich zugegeben hatte, etwas für ihn zu empfinden, war ich noch nicht bereit mit ihm ein Bett... ich meinte Sarg zu teilen.

An dieser Intimitätsgrenze war ich noch nicht angelangt.  
>Es jagte mir zwar bei jeder seiner Berührungen ein angenehmer Schauer den Rücken herunter und bei jedem Gedanken an ihn flogen 100 Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch wild herum, aber so weit war ich noch nicht.<p>

Andere hätten mich an diesem Punkt gedrängt, aber Herbert akzeptierte meine Unschuld.  
>Er sagte sogar, dass er gerade dies an mir liebte.<br>Weil diese Unschuld nicht gespielt war.  
>Er wartete, bis ich bereit war und zwang mich zu nichts.<p>

Das berührte mein Herz.

Er hatte mich auch erst gebissen, als ich ihn darum gebeten hatte.  
>Gut bei unserem ersten richtigen Treffen, damals im Bad hatte er es versucht, damals kannten wir einander noch nicht so gut, fühlten uns aber bereits zum anderen hingezogen.<p>

Wenn er bei mir im Sarg geschlafen hätte, wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht den ganzen Tag wach gelegen.  
>Ich hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit Koukol seinem Herren und dessen Sohn berichtet hatte, dass er den Professor, den der Graf ja so gründlich suchen gelassen hatte, gefunden und eingesperrt hatte.<p>

Es tat mir weh, zu wissen, dass der Professor, der auf unserer Reise zu einer Vaterfigur geworden war, die ich nie gehabt hatte, mich nun so sehr verachtete.

Wenn er doch nur wüsste, wie es ist ein Vampir zu sein.

Naja gut... der einzige Unterschied ist die Unstillbare Gier, die man hat, wenn man einer geworden war.

Und die schärferen Sinne.

Ich seufzte.

Nicht nur ich war traurig auf die Wut des Professors, sondern auch der Graf.  
>Niemand wusste warum, aber seit des Professors flucht, war er nicht mehr, der Graf von Krolock, den ich kennen gelernt hatte.<p>

Er wirkte nun irgendwie... zerbrochen...

wie ein Puzzle, bei dem ein einziges Stück nur fehlte.

Das Herzstück.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4  
>Als ich am darauffolgenden Abend erwachte, schliefen alle noch.<br>Ich schob den Sargdeckel sanft zur Seite, streckte mich und gähnte herzhaft.  
>Um die Anderen nicht zu stören ging ich in die Bibliothek, in der das Feuer des Kamins vpr sich hin prasselte.<br>Ich setzte mich auf die blutote Samtcouch, die direkt vor dem Kamni stand und beobachtete, wie das Feuer die Holzscheite langsam zerfraß.  
>Ich war so in Gedanken, dass ich nicht bemerkte, die der Graf den Raum betrat, bis er sich neben mich setzte und seufzte.<br>Ich schrak auf.  
>"Entschuldige, dass ich dich so erschreckt habe", er seufzte erneut und blickte ins Feuer.<br>"Herr Graf... was ist denn los?... Sie wirken ganz anders als sonst... nimmt sie das mit dem Professor dermaßen mit?, erkundigte ich mich.  
>Der Graf sah wirklich nicht gerade gut aus in diesem Moment.<br>Seine langen schwarzen Haare waren stähnig, obwohl ich mir sicher warm dass er sich am Abend zuvor entschuldigt hatte um ein Bad zu nehmen.  
>Augenringe waren zwar unter Vampiren relativ normal... aber in einem solchen Ausmaß waren sie es sicher nicht.<br>Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch wurde von Koukol uunterbrochen, der ins Zimmer kam und irgendetwas von wegen "Professor" und "aufgewacht" faselte.  
>Der Graf nickte und wir standen beide auf um zum Schlosskerker zu gehen.<br>Dort saß Professor Abronsius auf einem Holzstuhl und schien etwas auzutüfteln.  
>Als er uns bemerkte durchlöcherte er und mit einem Blick, der uns hätte töten können, wenn wir nicht bereits tot gewesen wären.<br>"Herr Professor...", begann ich doch er reagierte nicht.  
>Er starrte uns einfach unentwegt an.<br>Der Graf seufzte bald, rief Koukol herbei und befahl diesem eines von Aeneas Werken zu holen.  
>"Herr Professor, wie geht es Ihnen hute?", fragte der Graf, nachdem eine Weile Stille war.<br>Der Professor sah uns nur weiter an.  
>Bald darauf kam Koukol zurück und schob das Buch zum Professor hin, doch dieser reagierte nicht.<br>"So antworten Sie doch!", platzte es nach einer weiteren halbn Stunde aus mir heraus.  
>Endlich öffnete der Professor seinen Mund um mir zu antworten.<br>"Verschwindet! Ich will weder mit Ihnen Graf, noch mit dem Monster, das Besitz von meinem treuen Assistenten genommen hat."  
>Verzweiflt sah ich ihn an.<br>"Aber Herr Professor ich bin es wirklich. Ich bin Alfred. Ich bin jetzt zwar ein Vampir, aber immernoch der Selbe!", schwor ich, doch der Professor glaubte mir nicht.  
>"Ach red doch keinen Stuss! Du bist nicht mein Schüler und wirst es nie sein!"<br>Die Worte trafen mich so hart, dass ich weglief.  
>Ich lief Gäng entlang, Treppen hoch und runter aber als ich stoppte wusste ich nicht im geringsten wo ich mich befand.<br>In diesem Moment lehnte ich mich an die Wand und sank dort weinend nieder.  
>Mir liefen die Tränen das Gesicht herunter, so traurig war ich über die Worte des Professors und so verzweifelt war ich.<br>Was, wenn ich nes nicht pünktlich zum Sarg schaffen würde?  
>Ich würde irgendwo als Aschehäufchen verkommen.<br>Ich würde nie wieder lesen können!  
>Nie wieder die Sterne anschauen können!<br>Nie wieder Herbert sehen!  
>Ich schluchzte immer wieder auf und saß total verzweifelt da.<br>Ich blickte aus dem Fenster und sah, dass die Nacht bald enden würde.  
>Das wars also mit mir.<br>Ich legte meinen Kopf auf meine Knie und schloss die Augen.  
>Ich war mir so sichr, dass ich hier verbrennen würde, dass ich dachte ich träume, als ich Schritte hörte, die immer näher kamen.<br>Ich öffnete die Augen und als ich Herbert um die Ecke rennen sah sprang ich auf und rannte in seine Arme.  
>"Herbert... ich dachte ich sterbe hier... Ich hatte solche Angst dich nie mehr zu sehen! Bitte sag mir, dass ich nicht träume!", schluchzte ich in seinen Armen.<br>Er strich mir sanft durch die Haare und wies mich an, mich zu beruhigen.  
>"Endlich habe ich dich gefunden. Du solltest nicht mehr alleine durchs Schloss gehen. Du verirrst dich nur wieder. Jetzt schaffen wir es nicht mehr in die Gruft. Zum Glück hat Vater in jedem Gang einen Notfallsarg hingestellt.", ich atmete erleichtert aus... Das bedeutete ich würde weiter tot sein.<br>"Nur ein Problem gibt es da...es ist nur ein Sarg, also müssten wir zusammen schlafen, was ja nicht heißen muss,...", erklärte er bis ich ihm einen Finger an den Mund hielt und lächelte.  
>"Ist schon okay lass uns einfach schlafen gehen." Er nahm meine Hand und wir gingen zu dem Sarg und kuschelten uns hinein.<br>Bald darauf schlief ich auch schon in seinen Armen glücklich ein.  
>Die Sorgen der Nacht waren fürs erste irrelevant und vergessen!<p> 


End file.
